


Art inspired by The only exception

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blankets, Library, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by The only exception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Only Exception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067499) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



[](http://www.casimages.com/i/141227034937587184.jpg)


End file.
